


Pas De Deux

by rosworms



Series: The Ballet Dancer [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ballet, College AU, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform, ballet dancer sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosworms/pseuds/rosworms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel picks Sam up, but they don't make it to the date right away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pas De Deux

It was a Saturday, the first Saturday that Castiel could convince Sam to go out with him. All of their dates have been on weekdays because of Sam’s job at the dance studio.

After much cajoling and pleading, Sam finally agreed to go out on a Saturday after he was done teaching and he instructed Castiel to pick him up at six o’clock.

He was an hour early, but he was always early for everything. Classes, buses, doctor’s appointments. Castiel reasoned with himself that Sam should know this about him by now and decided he wouldn’t be waiting outside.  
His car ‘whooped’ twice as he locked it with a remote on his way into the studio. He’d only been in once before but the receptionist seemed to remember him.

"Sam’s boyfriend, right? He’s still in with his last class of the night. You’re welcome to watch if you’re quiet and careful not to distract the students…. if only their parents would follow the same guidelines." Missy’s smile was a little sarcastic at the end and Castiel ducked his head with a small grin.

"Great. Studio #1 tonight." 

It was the first door, so Castiel slipped his shoes off and quietly entered. This studio was much larger and had a couple of folding chairs sitting against the wall. Castiel took a seat and watched the class in session.

There were about twelve teenage girls in black leotards lined up at the bars against the wall and Sam was walking along the row in tighter pants than the ones Castiel had seen him wearing before and the same white beater shirt. 

"… and grand plié… port de bras forward, good. Full port de bras back. Move onto third position… Vanessa do it again in first and second. Your turn out needs work." Sam’s voice was soft, but carried over the music playing over the speakers.

Castiel watched the girls make the same movements in different positions while Sam gave pointers to each girl. 

"… and relevé in fifth. Hannah, only demi-pointe until your toenail grows back."

Castiel did a double take at Sam’s last comment about the girl’s toenail, but neither Sam nor the students seemed bothered by it. As the music ended, the girls held their final positions and Sam approached Vanessa and held his hands out before he put one hand against the small of her back and the other against he inside of her knee.

"First position… the turn out needs to come from your hips. Feel the stretch right here. Yeah?" He pressed her into the correct position until she nodded. He took his hands away and stood "Okay good. I want you to get your mom to help you with that at home. I expect a perfect turn out by next week."

"Yes, sir."

"Alright. Relax into first…." Sam instructed the girls as the next musical piece started up. "Rond de jambe à terre… rond de jambe en l’air… and then we’ll get to the floor."

Sam was really good at his job, Castiel could see, and he seemed to enjoy it. 

"Stretch that leg…. good." 

After the barre exercises were over, they girls went to the floor and Sam had them working on some choreographed piece that they seemed to be just perfecting. It was so interesting and foreign to Castiel, who’d never even seen The Nutcracker. His first time seeing real ballet had been when he’d walked in on Sam when he was dancing for his own enjoyment.

"And that’s our time for today. Jessica, your new shoes came in." Sam held out a slim box for one of the girls. "Break them in before wearing them to class. It doesn’t matter how beautiful they are if you can’t dance in them."

"Thank you, sir!" She squealed, excited about her new shoes. The girls left in a large group and Sam meandered over to Castiel who gave a whistle of approval.

"Good class, Mister Tight Pants."

"Ha ha… it’s difficult to show the correct leg position if they can’t see my legs." Sam leaned down and gave Castiel a chaste kiss. 

"You can show me a few leg positions…" Castiel’s tone was suggestive, but Sam grabbed his hands and pulled him up. 

"Sure. What size street shoes are you anyway?"

"What? Uh 10. Why?"

Sam just grinned and pulled out a box of used ballet slippers. 

"We keep a box for when people forget their shoes… ah, these should fit." He pulled out a pair of white slippers and tossed them at Castiel.

"What? No!"

"Yes!" Sam laughed. Castiel huffed, but gave in and pulled the shoes on. 

"Alright… copy me. This is first position." Sam put his heels together and pointed his toes out. Castiel tried to copy and found himself unable to stretch his toes out as wide as Sam. "Arms like this…" Sam made a loose circle in front of his body and Castiel copied.

"Plié. It’s just a little dip." Sam demonstrated. 

"I feel stupid."

"That’s because your turnout sucks and your arms are stiff." Sam snapped playfully. He relaxed his position and walked around Castiel. His hands just barely touching as his fingers glided over Castiel’s arms, giving him goosebumps.

"Graceful arms… this isn’t a bear hug." He grabbed Castiel’s wrists and shook them slightly.

"And now relevé… that means to lift up on your toes like this." Sam guided Castiels arms into the air. "And your hands to up." He came forward and kissed Castiel on the nose.

"How about one of those spinny things?" Castiel asked.

"Turns… not spins. Ah… alright. This is fourth position." Sam stood in front of him again, demonstrating a different foot position. "And this is posé." 

He copied and Sam bent down to fix Castiel’s foot position, giving the mirror (and Castiel by reflection) a great view of his butt.

"Okay… um do that a few times, but lift onto your toes as you touch your leg. Yeah, like that. Now… this time push yourself into a spin while in posé… and try to keep your eyes on your reflection." Sam demonstrated one turn and then gestured for Castiel to try. He looked nervous, but Castiel thought it looked easy enough.

Until he landed on his butt. 

"What did I do wrong?" He asked over Sam’s laughter.

"You didn’t spot and you didn’t stop… you just turned until you fell. You have no center."

"Alright, enough for me. I am not a dancer. A history professor someday, maybe… but not a dancer." Castiel held his hands out for Sam to pull him up, but Sam didn’t just stop there. He pulled Castiel close and then guided his torso out and in a wide circle before whipping him back up.

"You may not be a dancer, but you make a great dance partner anyway." Sam whispered into his ear.


End file.
